Nobody wants to be Lonely
by BeenWaitingForever
Summary: Yeah...one of those new girl stories
1. Goodbye to you

**Chapter One:**

**Obviously I do not own any of the Degrassi characters except for Roxanne. If I did, do u think I'd be sitting here writing this.**

" Right there is fine" said Roxanne to the two men who were now placing her red couch on the white carpet.

" Well I think thats everything"

" I guess...this is goodbye Roxy"

" It's not goodbye Dad, you can come by whenever you have time and call from time to time "

" You can come visit us when things get stable...please take care of yourself. I know you're more of a grown up then I am, I feel horrible about doing this but if it's what you want then...I mean you're only sixteen and ..."

" Dad, you're gonna miss ur flight, I'll be fine, trust me. Just give me one last hug..."

They embrace

" You sure you don't wanna come, I mean Canada is great but so are the states and this is a new neighborhood..."

"Bye Dad"

"Okay the safe with money is in...the bathroom..I believe...I'm more of a mess about this then you are, remember you're starting Degrassi next week, you'll love it just like I did, and tommorow I'm having a friend of mine and his son come help you move furniture around in the morning so wake up early"

"Bye dad, I love you"

" I love you too sweety...the envelope with spare cash is under your mattress along with all the information and new phone number...I'm so proud of you hunny and I'll be sending you anything you need just say the word and don't forget to write to me"

" Thanks Dad, I'll be fine, don't you worry, call as soon as you get to New Jersey"

"Bye baby" she waved goodbye and saw a tear escape her fathers eye as she shut the door.

The funny thing is that she was okay with the whole idea of living on her own. She'd been doing it since she was ten years old. Her mother walked out on her two days after she was born leaving her father to raise her. He was young when she was born, only seventeen years old and he had just graduated high school. Becoming a father at such a young age was scary so he got help from his mother, her grandmother Lucy but when she died when Roxanne was nine it left her with no one. Her father was a handsome, intelligent man and owned three businesses across Canada which meant he was never home, she was forced to use the things her grandmother taught her to get , cleaning,grooming...all her responsibilities.. When the news came that he was moving to the states to open up business there and to also pursue his relationship with his newest girlfriend she refused and brought up the idea of emancipation. After thorough persuasion he agreed only under the circumstances that she moved to his childhood neighborhood and went to his old highschool and she agreed as long as it meant she'd stay in Canada.

So here she was alone in her new place with her new furniture, new everything. Her furniture was everywhere except where it was supposed to be, her bed was in the living room, her couch was in the hallway and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it until tommorow morning.

"So what am I supposed to do until then?" she thought out loud while walking to her bathroom. Her entire place was beautiful especially her bathroom, it was huge with a victorian bathtub and huge shower, once she fixed it up with the towels and curtains her dad brought her it would look great. She looked in the mirror. The girl who stared back at her was beautiful and she knew it, she remembered her grandma always telling her that she never had to worry about her looks because although she was beautiful, nothing matters more then her heart. Her long jet black hair made most girls envious, her light green eyes and fair colored skin showed that she was hispanic and there was something about her that made her seem mysterious which is why most guys were attracted to her.

"Maybe I should go explore this new neighborhood. Where did I leave my purse?" she grabbed her purse and left her new house,locking the door behind her.

She drove herself over to the nearest mall, which wasnt too hard to find, parked her car and walked in. She went to store after store and spotted plenty of dateable guys.

"I wonder if any of those guys go to my school" she though while glancing upon a group of four boys standing by the payphones one of them on the phone, the rest giving her all the attention she wanted...

**To be continued...**


	2. You are mine, you just dont know it

**Nope, I still don't own em.**

Jimmy nudges spinner

"Spin stop staring you have a girlfriend"

"Craig, dude she's all your's we're all taken" says Jimmy only taking his eyes off of the mysterious girl for a second.

"Jim you have a girlfriend too so why are you still looking"

Marco on the phone "I miss you too baby, I can't wait to see you, ok, bye dylan. Okay so who are we looking at?"

"That beautiful...beautiful...beautiful girl" says Craig not taking his eyes off of her. "She can't be from around here"

" Go talk to her man"

Just then Roxy walks right by them knowing that they're looking. Her outfit consisted of red low cut hip hugger pants, and a black tee that showed her stomach a bit, not too revealing, comfortable yet appealing.

" Craig she's leaving, go talk to her"

Just then she walks out of the mall and they follow her out and watch her enter her car.

She looks through the mirror and takes one look at them before driving off.

:::Next morning:::

Roxy wakes up after sleeping on the couch and gets in the shower. She lets her mind drift off, back to her old life, back to her old friends, back to her old boyfriends and suddenly she felt the heat rise. Her first time wasn't much of a first time it was to a boy she'd been with for quite a while but was interrupted by a phone call. Since then she'd been so curious, and so anxious to get back into that sexual stage.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. She quickly ran out of the shower covering herself with a towel.

"Hi dad, yeah everything is fine. No they havent come yet. Okay bye."

Her body was soaked and before she got to dry herself the doorbell rang.

She opened the door slightly checking who it is...

"You..??" she said still only peeking out of the door.

" Yeah I'm Craig, joey jeremiahs son" said Craig studdering, noticing that the girl peeking through the door was in a towel.

" Joey asked me to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't make it. He sent us here to help move the furniture."

" Yeah um, okay. I'm not really dressed" she said opening the door. Their eyes met.

"You..??" all four boys said in unison

" You're the hottie from the mall" said Spinner admiring the figure in the towel

" I'll be right back" said Roxy

roxy leaves the room

"Craig you are so lucky dude"

"Yeah it's like fate or something" said Marco

She walks back in the room with a tank top and shorts

" Um Hi I'm Roxy, sorry about that I wasn't expecting you girls so early" she says holding her hand out to the four mystery boys.

" I'm jimmy"

"Gavin or Spinner whichever you'd prefer"

"Marco, you have a beautiful place"

" Um, Uh Craig"

" Okay I guess we should start" she said pulling away from Craigs hand slowly, once again feeling the heat.


	3. I'm goin crazy, just thinkin about you

**Nope, still don't own any characters except Roxy and her Dad.**

" Where are your parents?" asked Jimmy

" My mom ran away when I was little, my dad just moved to new jersey. I live on my own"

" Sweet! " said Spin

" That sounds lonely" said Jimmy walking towards her bed.

" Well maybe I'll make new friends at my new school"

" What school is that?" said Marco

" umm..Degrassi" she said struggling with a box.

" We all go to Degrassi"

" Sounds awesome, maybe you guys can keep me company then. That way I won't be so lonely in this place. I mean if that's ok with your girlfriends. "

" And boyfriend" said Marco now openly proud of his sexuality

" Boyfriend? Marco you're gay? All my friends back home were gay. I'm so happy, we're gonna get along great." said Roxy

" Um, you're not...um...gay are you?" said Spinner with a look of disgust.

" No, no way I'm actually looking for a boyfriend.... Let's get started"

" Where's your room?" said Spinner holding up one side of her bed and Jimmy holding up the other.

' It's up the stairs, I'll show you" said Roxy running up the stairs in front of them. Craig, Jimmy, and Spinner watched her run up the stairs.

"You guys are pathetic" said Marco

" Come on if you weren't like...you know...wouldn't you wanna bang her?" asked Spinner, whispering

" She's really pretty but she looks like more of the friend type"

" Guys are you coming?"

They head up the stairs and Craig and Marco stay behind.

" She's hot"

" Talk to her then, you're the only eligible bachelor and I know you like her?"

" What makes you say that?"

" Um, uh Craig" said Marco copying Craigs reaction from earlier.

Craig playfully punches Marco's arm and they both stumble upon a picture that's inside one of the open boxes.

" I guess she's a model"

" She has a mix of both Ashley and Manny, punk and sexy... umm...maybe you shouldn't talk to her"

" I want this girl, she seems different. I'll never let what happened between me Ashley and Manny again especially not with a girl so beautiful, I'll probably have to worry about her cheating on me."

::::From upstairs:::

"You have an awesome room"

" Thanks...Spinner? is that right?"

"Yeah, it's Spinner."

She smiled widely at him and headed downstairs.

" Paige, Paige, Paige" said Spinner quietly reminding himself of his girlfriend who is on vacation with her long time friends Ashley and Hazel.

The three of them head downstairs.

" Maybe if we split up we can get this done quicker" said Marco

" Spin and Jimmy can handle the furniture down here. I'll take care of the bathroom, and Roxy and Craig can fix up the bedroom"

"Sounds great come on...Craig is it?"

" Um, yeah Craig"

They head upstairs

" What's that about?" said Jimmy

" Craig wants her and I think they'll look good together"

" Craig is selfish, everytime he gets a girl he screws it up."

"Jim, you were encouraging it yesterday"

" Well maybe I just don't want to see her get hurt"

" You don't even know her. HaHa I wonder what Hazel would say if she heard this" said Spinner.

"Sounds like someone has a crush" says Marco.

Upstairs

" Are you gay too Craig?"

" No, why would you ask me that?" said Craig

" Well you're the only one not talking to me much. It's like you're scared or something"

" I just don't have much to say.That doesn't make me gay."

"Ok, ok sorry. So let's find something to talk about. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No"

"Okay, so thats a plus. Any hobbies?"

" Um, I play the guitar"

" Band?"

"Downtown Sasquatch, they're all downstairs. Spin plays the drums, Marco and Jimmy play bass"

" Singer?"

" Yep. Interested?"

"Maybe. You?

"Definitely"

" Looks like you're not so scared of me anymore."

"I never was"

Jimmy and Spinner knock

" I think you need a mattress in order to sleep" said Spinner, happy to be in the room with Roxy again

"Thanks, um hey I don't exactly have any food. Know any good supermarkets?"

" Sure, we can all go just let us put the treadmill and the rest of the gym stuff in the basement and we'll drive you."

"Sounds good, You guys wanna stay for dinner...I've got cable."

"Sure" the three said in unison.

The house was looking great, all it needed was a paint job, and draperies. Besides that Spinner and Jimmy moved all the furniture in the right place and Marco made the bathroom look great. Her house was one of a kind and she loved it. The five of them went out to Spinners car in order to go to the supermarket.

When all of the shopping was done and the bags were loaded there weren't enough seats.

"Maybe you could sit on Craig's lap Roxy"

"Yeah unless you're scared" teased Craig

"Yeah right" and Roxy sat right on his lap instantly making him lose his breathe and become erect. She knew it too and she made sure she moved all of the right ways, teasing him. She wanted this one. He was definitely a keeper.

Jimmy was sitting in the front next to spinner watching Craig and Roxy from the mirror the entire time.

At the house

The boys were all watching Man on Fire and Roxy was in the kitchen cooking and dancing to the spanish music playing from her small radio. Jimmy spotted her and told the boys he was going to the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen.

" You really know how to move"

"Yeah my grandmother taught me how to dance before she died. I love salsa now."

" Maybe you can teach me sometime."

"Sure, anytime"

"How's tommorow?"

" Um I have to paint tommorow"

" I can come help you"

" Sure, you can all come if you'd like. I'll pay"

"Yeah um, I'll make sure to tell the guys, no need for the money"

"So where is your girlfriend Jimmy"

" She's in Florida on vacation"

" Oh, you must miss her"

"Yeah I'm fine though.... Are you interested in Craig?" said Jimmy bluntly

" Yeah, he seems really great"

" Oh "

"You're all great, but also taken. He's single, cute, guitarist...sounds good to me"

"Maybe I can come over earlier tommorow and you can teach me a few moves."

"Sounds great"

"Hey Jimmy you're missing the best part" yells Spinner

Craig comes in the room

" Hey punk, you need help" says Craig playfully

Roxy burns herself by mistake

" Ouch, Damn!" says Roxy running her hand under the cold water

"Aww...let me see" says Craig kissing her now burned finger. They lock eyes.

" Um you okay Roxy" says Jimmy interrupting.

" um, yeah...dinners done."

after dinner

" Dinner was great Roxy" said Marco heading towards the door

"Yeah you're like a chef or something" said Spinner

" Thanks for all the help guys" she said slipping them all $50.00

"Please, keep your money Roxy"

"It's for your help. If you guys decide on coming tommorow to help me paint I'll pay you more"

The phone rang

" Oh that must be my Dad, by guys, see u tommorow" she said kissing them all on the cheek

They each left the fifty dollars on the couch.

The next day she woke up earlier, not wanting to get caught with a towel again and she put on her sexiest clothes wanting to impress Craig she thought about him the whole night, the thought of him made her shiver

Doorbell rings

"Oh, Jimmy"

"Roxy you look great" said Jimmy kissing her cheek


	4. Walk me home

**Nope, still don't own em just Roxy and her Dad**

" Thanks Jim"

" So lets get started"

She walked over to the living room and put on her stereo she kicked off her slippers and went towards Jimmy she put one hand on his shoulder and held the other. He put one hand on her waist and held her other hand. He couldn't get his eyes off of her. Her white short shorts let him see the underwear she was wearing, which wasnt much and her black tube top was extremely sexy

" Copy what I do Jimmy"

" Um, okay"

Eventually Jimmy got the idea and enjoyed watching her move. He loved the feeling of being so close to her and the dancing was almost sexual causing him to have an erection the entire time.

" You aren't so bad jimmy"

At this point he felt brave, he dipped her and leaned in close. While he was about to kiss her she moved away...and the doorbell rang. Craig, Spinner, and Marco walked through.

" Roxy...you look...wow" said Craig looking at her with lust in his eyes.

"Thanks"

She greeted them all and they began painting right away. Jimmy was quiet the whole time while the rest of them laughed and had phone. By the end of the night they had paint all over them and the four boys were on their way out.

" This was so fun Roxy" said Marco walking outside

"Yeah who would've though painting would be fun" said Spinner

"Bye Rox" said Jimmy

" Um, I kinda wanted to talk to you alone if you don't mind. Go ahead guys I'll walk home" said Craig

" Okay dude" said Spinner and the three boys got in the car and drove away.

Roxy closed the door and looked at Craig.

" I was kinda wondering if you'd like to hang out tommorow, just me and you"

" I was hoping you'd ask soon"

" I just figured since school starts next week...I wanted for us to maybe be uh, um.."

She kisses him

" Let me drive you home Craig"

She grabs her car keys locks the door and they get in her car

Majority of the ride home Craig stared at the beautiful girl ...breaking the silence he says"

" Your really really hot"

"thanks, you're not to bad yourself" she said as they pulled up in front of his house.

"Thanks for the ride Rox"

"No problem Craig..so tommorow..what time should I expect you"

" I don't know, what time is good for you?"

" nine?"

" In the morning?"

"yeah, I wanna make you breakfast"

" Sounds good. You wanna come inside, I wanna introduce you to Joey"

" Sure"

So after meeting Joey, Craig walked her back to her car.

" Well, I guess I'll see you tommorow"

" Don't be late" she said smiling

" I won't I promise"

She kissed him again, wildly this time, pressing herself into him.

"You're not like other girls are you?" said Craig

"You'll be surprised" she said in a low voice

"Bye Craig" she winked at him and got in her car and drove back to her home

He quickly ran upstairs and once he got in his room he screamed "YES!"

They both closed their eyes that night thinking about each other.


	5. La La

**Yeah u know i don't own em.**

**This chapter is heavily rated R for sexual content.**

So the week passed and it was now the first day of school. Craig and Roxy are an item, he asked her out after there first date. Spinner and Craig waited in the car in front of Roxy's house. He wanted them to walk into school together. He was proud of his new girlfriend.

She walked out of her house wearing a plaid mini skirt, and a tight little black shirt. Her hair was long and straight and her legs were bare.

Craigs mouth dropped

" You, you look...great"

"Thanks" she said kissing him hello

"hey spin, thanks for the ride"

"No problem" Spinner was still jealous of Craig and Roxy. Secretly he wished she were his but he never said anything, he had a girlfriend who he was gonna see in about 20 minutes.

The whole ride there Craig stared at his new, beautiful girlfriend. She enjoyed the attention and chills were sent up her spine when Craig rested his hand on her upper thigh. She looked over at him and saw his erection and smiled inside.

"Ok we're here kids" said Spinner and they climbed out of the car. Roxy climbed out and Craig watched her before climbing out. He took a deep breath and his erection calmed down. When he climbed out of the car she grabbed his hand and the two walked in together. All heads in Degrassi turned looking at the new girl holding Craigs hand and Craig enjoyed every moment of it. The day went on smoothly and Roxy made plenty of friends including Emma, Paige (spinners girlfriend), Hazel (jimmys girlfriend), and Dylan ( Marcos boyfriend). She recieved a few dirty looks also from a few girls but it didn't bother her.

After school she waited for Craig. While waiting someone whispered "Hey baby" in her ear. She automatically thought it was Craig and turned around to find a guy in a black leather jacket in front of her.

"I'm Jay" he said hungrily checking out her body

"Oh I'm.."

"Hot" said Jay interrupting her

" and Taken" said Craig,now standing next to Roxy.

Jay smiles, winks at Roxy and walks away.

Weeks went by and she knew by now who liked her and who didnt and so far the people on the hate list were Alex, Ashley, Manny, and Ellie (who only talked to her when Ashley wasnt around)

Months later Roxy loved school, she loved her friends, and she...loved Craig. Knowing this scared her and she loved having him around. He was sweet and did the greatest things for her.

On thanksgiving he knew she'd be home alone, talking to her dad on the phone or surfing the internet, so he came over with Paige, Hazel, Spinner, Jimmy, Marco and Dylan and they all celebrated Thanksgiving together.

Around December Craig, Spinner, and Jimmy brought her her own Christmas tree and Craig stood with her and helped her decorate it that night.

That night she knew she loved him but she couldn't tell him.

On x-mas eve Roxy exchanged gifts with Paige and Hazel in the morning and she gave all the guys except Craig their gifts that night. She shipped off her dads gifts by mail.

Craig spent X-mas eve with Roxy and then she was gonna spend X-mas day with him and his family.

They sat together on the couch watching tv and drinking hot chocolate.

" Can I give you your gift now" asked Craig

"Ok, I'll go get yours" as she got up he pulled her back down by her waist and sat her down on his lap.

" Ok...I won't get yours" she said feeling his erection underneath her.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. He handed it to her and as she opened it a smiled appeared on her face.

In the box was a ring." I worked for Joey this whole month in order to get it"

"This is a promise ring baby...I...I love you and I promise to love you forever" said Craig

She turned around on his lap and kissed him.

"I love you too Craig" she then got up and grabbed his hand.

"Let me show u one part of your gift" He followed close behind her. His arms were around her waist and his erection was still in tact.

She led him downstairs to the basement and turned on the light. Craig was astounded.

She had her gym split in half and turned it into a studio/stage.

"I love it baby" he hugged her and lifted her up.

" Go check out ur new guitars and stuff I'll be right back"

She went upstairs to her room and lit a few candles. She then came back downstairs with a small box.

"This is for you"

"A key"

" A key to my apartment. Now you can come and go whenever you want." he kissed her deeply and they went back upstairs. I wanna give you the other part now.

She sat him on the couch and then sat on top of him. Her legs were spread over him causing her skirt to automatically lift. They made out for a little while until Craig couldn't handle it anymoreand he layed her down on the couch.

"Are you sure this is okay"

"No, it's not"

"I'm sorry Rox...I'll go now."

"Come with me Craig" she said sitting up and grabbing his hand. She led him to the bedroom where candles were lit and she closed the door behind them.

"You planned this" he asked

" Do you mind that I did"

"Not at all" he said embracing her again. Instead she pulled away from him and sat him down on the bed. She pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants but before she could pull them off he did it himself. She decided she would give Craig his own private little show.

She layed him down and straddled him with all of her clothes still on. She slowly grinded him and pulled off her shirt and he layed there watching her. Her bra was pink and lacy. She then stood up on the bed and turned around, bent over and pulled off her skirt revealing her pink lacy thong. She then got off the bed and pulled down Craigs boxers.

At this point he couldn't handle it anymore. He stood up from her bed and while standing up they began to kiss. The candles that surrounded them were causing them to sweat. She felt him, for the first time and while they kissed he undid her bra and threw it on the floor. He then layed her down on the bed and pulled off her thong that was now wet with her juices and spread her legs

"Craig"

"Yes baby" he said while kissing up her inner thigh

"Are you sure you want to do this"

"Um hmm" he said in between kisses

Slowly he kissed and licked in all the right spots and she moaned and called out for him. After a while he couldnt take it anymore. He arose from her legs and began making out with her once again. She then layed him down on his back and began to ride him. The thought of their bodies joined together made her want him more. This was the man she loved and this was real. She looked down at Craig, his face and the grunts and moans made her crazy.

He worshipped every bit of her body.Her breasts were beautiful, she was beautiful and she was his. Her body drove him crazy and the look of her face every time she got close to climaxing made him lay her down on her back and pound into her wanting her to yell out his name.

"Oh Craig...Craig...Craig" she yelled and he kissed her breasts lightly at first then roughly, still pounding into her. At one point she lifted herself up causing his entire shaft to enter him causing her to climax instantly. He felt her body shaking and her screams he then pulled out of her and let go of his load, careful not to get any on her.

Afterwards they lay together and slept.


End file.
